


Reunion

by TheOddCatLady95



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Ignores Character Death, Make Everything Better, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddCatLady95/pseuds/TheOddCatLady95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd thought she'd lost him. But he always surprised her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Neo wanted to scream.

 

She wanted to scream, and kick things, and break them, just shatter everything around her, until it had all crumbled to dust.

 

Twelve hours.

 

Just twelve hours of searching, and running around, and trying to ask people around her if they’d seen a man in a white coat and a hat and a nice smile and bright eyes but no one understood her sign language and it was just…

 

Just too much.

 

The girl ended up crumbling down on the ground, her silent sobs finally spilling over and causing her whole body to quake. Once the tears started, they couldn’t stop. Why did she let herself get knocked off the ship!? How couldn’t she stay by his side? She failed him.

 

And all she found at the crash site was his hat. A little charred, a little dirty. But it was her Roman’s hat.

 

She clutched it to her chest. No one wanted to help. Everyone was just evacuating, no one cared… no one cared about her Roman…

 

“Neo?”

 

The voice was croaky. Dry. Like dust was covering their throat. But even thought it was distorted, Neo would know that voice anywhere. She spun around, almost tripping over her own legs as she scrambled to get up.

 

He’d lost the coat. And was covered in dirt, had a thick cut above his eyebrow. He looked like hell had swallowed him whole and then spit him out.

 

But he was _alive_.

 

With a choking sob, Neo tackled him in the tightest hug. Roman softly rubbed her back, shushing her cries. “I’m okay, Neo, thought I was really in for it when a Grimm carried me off, but I’m okay. Don’t worry, I’m okay. It’s okay...”

 

Her fingers dug into his shoulders so sharply they nearly broke skin, and still Neo felt like she needed to be closer. The tears flooded her face and turned her eyes all red and puffy. But she was the happiest girl alive.

 

All she needed was her Roman. And everything would end up okay.

 

The two made their way away from the fights, the sound of Grimm and gunfire. They weren’t going to get involved with any more of that today.

 

They finally found a quiet part of the city, an empty alleyway that no one could find them in.

 

Neo snuggled deep into Roman’s arms, taking deep breaths against his chest. Finally calm, she looked back up at his face.

 

The criminal grinned roguishly and smoothed her hair. “Look at us. Two wrecks, hiding out from the world.”

 

Neo nodded before she pulled back and pulled at Roman’s shirt. She needed to check him for injuries. Roman hid any comments before holding up his arms and letting her pull it off.

 

Bruising, some across his ribs but as Neo carefully prodded at it, no sign of any breaks. He would need to take it easy though. The typical cuts and scrapes they’d need to take care of as soon as they got some supplies. But that wasn’t an issue right now.

 

Neo sat across his lap and smirked before pressing a kiss to Roman’s lips.

 

Roman made a surprised ‘hmmph!’ but grinned and kissed back, resting an ash covered hand on her face.

 

The kiss grew in strength. There was a dam that had been broken and there was no sign of it stopping now. Neo softly nibbled his bottom lip, her hands rubbing soothing circles on his shoulders. Roman quietly groaned and his hands unbuttoned her shirt, letting the material flutter to the ground and grasping at her breasts.

 

Neo gasped quietly and broke from the kiss, her head tilting back as Roman pressed his lips against her breasts, sucking and kissing the soft flesh. The heat built rapidly between her thighs and Neo decided pants off was the best option right now.

 

Squirming, the girl kicked off her boots the best she could and rested her hands on her pants button. Roman stopped kissing to help push them down and his fingers immediately slipped inside her panties, grinning as he rubbed her. “Already this turned on, sweet girl? You really missed me?”

 

That earned a swat to the back of the head and a very angry glare. Roman grinned sheepishly before pushing a finger deep inside her. “Too soon, too soon.”

 

Roman talked too much sometime. Neo started bouncing up and down on his finger, softly panting and her face growing red. He always knew how to touch her best. Always.

 

She was nearly panting when his finger finally pulled out and he set his hand on his slacks, pushing them down along with his boxers to his thighs. His erection popped up instantaneously, and Neo wrapped a hand around it, giving it a few soft rubs.

 

Roman leaned back against the wall and breathed out slowly. “Wow, Neo. Wow. Fuck, that feels good.”

 

Neo grinned and lightly squeezed and rubbing a little faster. She only rubbed him a few more minutes before releasing, Roman hissing quietly. “Come on, take off your pants, sweetheart.”

 

The pants joined the rest of their clothes on the ground, and Neo wasted no time aligning herself over him and then pushing his cock deep inside her. Both of them gasped but Neo didn’t stop until he was entirely inside of her.

 

Both of them stayed still for just a few seconds, the harsh breathing and staring into each other’s eyes being their connection.

 

“… I love you Neo. You’re the reason I’m still here...” Roman groaned and slowly moved his hips up and down. “I thought I’d be dead, but I remembered you. I love you. I’m not going to leave you, I promise.”

 

Neo felt a sob build in her chest again but she instead smiled and kissed her lover once again, passionately, long, as she rose up and down, riding her lover slowly, their kisses drawing on more and more.

 

It wasn’t fast, it was slow and good and Neo dragged it on for as long as she could, wanting to stay tied together like this, forever.

 

But her end started tumbling through her, and with a sharp gasp, Neo bit into his shoulder, shuddering as her climax rode through her, the ultimate pleasure clouding her entire mind…

 

“Neo!”

 

Roman bucked up a few more times, gasping and moaning Neo’s name before stilling. Both of them stayed connected for a few moments longer before Neo stood, grinning. Roman took a deep breath before he picked his clothes off the ground.

 

“Now let’s get the hell out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo! here you go friend, your smutty commission. I hope you're happy with it!
> 
> Bye for now, love you all, and hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
